


开会睡觉

by Ms_Wilhelm



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 3p, M/M, 春梦, 群交暗示
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Wilhelm/pseuds/Ms_Wilhelm
Summary: 春梦，R76，185的3P，mob麦有
Relationships: 185 - Relationship, Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, all麦
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	开会睡觉

麦克雷又在开会的时候睡着了。他的牛仔帽很好地帮助他挡住了半张脸，包括那双早就闭上了的眼睛。他的手臂交叠在一起，挽起的袖子下面露出鼓鼓的小臂肌肉和一些恰到好处的毛发。  
这一觉睡得很舒服，会议室里的真皮座椅很柔软——等等，似乎有点太柔软了。他忙不迭地睁开眼睛，发现自己并不坐在原来的位置上，而是坐在会议桌的一端，属于莱耶斯的那张真皮座椅上——因为他的对面坐着蓝衣的指挥官，杰克·莫里森。原来泾渭分明分坐会议桌两端的黑衣士兵跟蓝衣士兵已经胡乱地混合到了一起，正在纷纷用舌头狂甩彼此的嘴唇，更多的手已经不安分地摸进了对方的衣服。  
麦克雷惊呆了，像一个菜鸟一样看向对面的指挥官，等他揉了揉眼睛之后又吓了一跳。莫里森并不是直接坐在椅子上，他身后充当人肉坐垫的那个人穿着黑色的衣服，有着黑色的皮肤，几乎和那张棕黑色的椅子融为一体。要不是他像一只黑豹一样正低头舔吻着莫里森的脖子，麦克雷很难从交叠的肉体中分辨出这一对——鬼都知道莱耶斯的阴茎他妈的肯定是插在莫里森的屁股里，还操得金发指挥官呻吟不止，一阵阵地哆嗦。  
莫里森的手肘撑在桌子上，腰部在麦克雷看不见的地方不停地挺动，湛蓝的眼睛里透出一股让他东西硬的发疼的情欲来。  
“过来，杰西。”他敲了敲桌子，食指勾引一般在桌面上抚摸。  
麦克雷犹豫了一下，金发指挥官立刻发出一阵更激烈的喘息声，几乎挺不直腰杆，脱力地靠在莱耶斯身上。后者依然秉承了沉默寡言的作风，他恶狠狠地盯着麦克雷，巧克力色的脸颊紧紧贴着莫里森的脖子，用鲜红而灵活的舌头在上面留下一道道水痕。金发指挥官喘着气把一只手摊在桌子上，掌心向上，就像是舞会上的邀舞而不是对性交派对的邀请。  
麦克雷再也无法忍受。他踩着莱耶斯的椅子爬上会议桌，皮鞋坚硬的鞋底踩在实木桌面上发出不小的动静。他像个马上就要决斗的牛仔一样边走边拆自己的皮带扔到桌子下面。周围的同事们无不用羡慕的目光看着他，这个被两大指挥官同时看好的神枪手，上天的宠儿。没来由地，麦克雷的心里突然生出一股骄傲来。  
看看吧！妈的，老子就是能比你们更好地完成任务，老子训练时打掉的子弹比你们见过的所有子弹还多！  
当他走到莫里森面前时，恰好扔掉最后一条内裤。一个同事一把把那片布料捞起来，罩在鼻子上贪婪地嗅吸着。莫里森招招手，舌尖挑衅地在嘴唇上抹过。然后那张不知餮足的嘴如愿以偿地被填满了。麦克雷跪坐在桌子边缘，莱耶斯又卡紧了指挥官的腰，金发男人不得不身体前倾才能吮到麦克雷的阴茎。  
这太刺激了。麦克雷沉浸在守望先锋光芒四射的指挥官替他口活儿的梦幻感觉之中，尤其是他沉迷着的巧克力色皮肤的上司正在指挥官的身后操他，而后者表现得享受而满不在乎，像一个他妈的婊子一样。麦克雷脑子一热，表现得像第一次逛酒吧带女孩回家的处男一样，在三分钟之内就缴了械。那些粘稠的白色液体呛到了蓝衣的指挥官——虽然现在他身上只剩下那么一件蓝色的风衣了。他满不在乎地咳出那些白色的液体，甚至沾了一点在拇指和食指之间搓动。所幸的是，莱耶斯在此刻打破了僵局。他愤怒地按着风骚得难以置信的指挥官一阵激烈的顶弄，指挥官发出一阵高亢的呻吟声，随即同样的黏白液体射了麦克雷一脸。莱耶斯显然对此很满意，但他依然紧皱着眉头。咬着下唇极力忍耐。然后他把指挥官托举起来，他的阴茎还硬着，上面还沾着些油光水亮的液体。  
指挥官踉跄着扶住桌子的边缘，麦克雷有些担忧地探身去看。当他的头刚扭过一半的时候，就被一双手粗暴而简洁地推倒在了桌子上，敞着两条腿，后门完全不设防。  
莱耶斯似乎看准了这一点，也爬上了这张宽大的橡木长桌。两根手指在麦克雷的脸上一抹，蘸着那些粘稠的液体捅进了他的屁股。  
出乎意料的，麦克雷并不感觉到疼。那种感觉轻飘飘的，就好像那根手指本来就应该待在那里，正好填补了他刚刚只是射在指挥官嘴里的遗憾。他慢慢地在莱耶斯手下屈起膝盖，弯下腰来，从双腿之间打量莱耶斯和自己。他只能看见那两条结实的大腿，和大腿中间晃晃荡荡挂下来的一套东西。莱耶斯的手指已经进去三根了，并且在他的屁股里轻松地操弄。  
——这感觉真他妈的棒极了。！就好像他已经戴着足够大的肛塞特意为此扩张了三两周一样。他毫不怀疑，如果莱耶斯想把整只手手伸进来，自己的这个下流的骚屁股也能做得到。  
莱耶斯显然还不想把整只手伸进来。他抽出手指，下一秒麦克雷就不得不发出一声惊叫。莱耶斯的阴茎已经完全地进入了他的身体。他的屁股含着那根东西，一切都显得那么的自然。前者并没有给他太多的时间思考，而是迅速地动了起来，又快又猛，一下一下地在他该死的肛门里抽送。阴茎的形状很完美，至少对于麦克雷来说，每次都能顶着他的前列腺让他爽得失声惊叫的阴茎，确实很完美。  
麦克雷被操了很久，期间莱耶斯射了一次，他射了两次。就在第三次阴茎濒临崩溃的边缘，他感到了自己的后穴有一丝异样。如果说莱耶斯的阴茎是刚好，那么此刻有些过于饱和了。他迷迷糊糊地回头，眼前蒙着一层水雾。莫里森依然穿着那件蓝色的大衣，不知道什么时候他也爬到了桌子上，并且用手在麦克雷身后鼓捣着。  
Fuck！这可不成！浑身发软的麦克雷绝望地试图向前爬，但作用微乎其微。他努力擦掉眼前的雾气，不知道什么时候橡木长桌两侧已经整整齐齐地坐满了人，虽然每个人都衣衫不整，但他们都瞪着一双眼睛，像看什么严肃的文件一样盯着麦克雷。他的脸一下子就烧透了，但他没办法逃跑——莫里森的手指已经进来两根了，配合着莱耶斯的阴茎一同操弄着他的屁股。两根手指向上弯着，细细地抚摸着，和莱耶斯的阴茎一同刺激着他的腺体。  
——这太刺激了。麦克雷浑身瘫软地趴在桌子上，高高地翘着屁股，仿佛一个无力的祭品。莫里森拉着他的腰托着他的腋下换了个姿势，他躺在莫里森的身上，屁股里还插着那根在他的腺体上碾了180度的手指，目光迷离地看着天花板。白色的灯光在他的眼睛里形成一个一个晃动的光点——不是灯光在晃动，是他在晃动。莱耶斯跪在他的两腿之间，性感的拉美裔男人的手把他的两条腿都推得极高，并且脸上挂着一种领奖般的笑容，领导视察一样向周围坐好的人挥手示意，握着自己的阴茎一寸寸顶入麦克雷已经含了一根老二的屁股。  
周围的守望先锋成员们爆发出一阵欢呼和掌声，麦克雷泪眼朦胧地看着莱耶斯骄傲而爬满欲望的脸，没来由的心里爆发出一阵带着骄傲的冲动来，仿佛他那个骚屁股吃下两根指挥官级的老二是一件与获得紫心勋章一样值得骄傲一辈子的事情。  
在这波充满欢呼的浪潮中，莱耶斯和莫里森同时低吼着射了出来。麦克雷感到那两股黏糊的东西沿着自己脆弱的黏膜流动，然后自己的眼睛也被不知道什么东西糊上了睁不开。  
麦克雷的意识变得模糊，他隐隐约约感到自己从桌子上被拉了下去，坐到了不知道谁的身上，一根老二在他的肠道里搅动，粗暴而简单，却偏偏操得他死去活来。然后就像接力一样，这个人在射过之后把他扶着坐到了下一个人身上，没有人嫌弃这个被两根阴茎同时操过的屁眼，每个人都迫不及待地试用莫里森和莱耶斯共同的宠儿。  
按道理，刚刚那个位子坐的是乔治，下一个位置是约翰，再下一个位子是拉阿哈德——之后就是自己的位子了。麦克雷意识模糊地想。他对外界的认知渐渐模糊，那些时间和空间感都随之而去——  
嘭！  
麦克雷受到了极大的惊吓，从自己的椅子上跳了起来。  
会议室空无一人——也不完全是，他的长官，有着性感巧克力肤色的拉美人，加布里尔•莱耶斯——此时应该是撒旦•莱耶斯，正抱着手臂，站在他的边上。  
“先生，我很抱歉，请听我说——”麦克雷惶恐不安地站起来。相比在大庭广众之下让莱耶斯出糗，两人独处完全使他感到害怕。他起身的动作做到一半，立刻坐了回来——该死，不知道发生了他妈的什么，为什么老子的裤裆那么硬？  
莱耶斯面无表情地轻飘飘扫了一眼麦克雷的两腿之间，从口袋里摸出一只信封，拍在了麦克雷脸上，掉头就走。

Ps.猜猜麦克雷从信封里倒出了什么？


End file.
